


Finding her

by ThatsAllPeachy



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Courtship, F/F, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, courtship su, yellow zircon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsAllPeachy/pseuds/ThatsAllPeachy
Summary: After crashing onto Earth Blue zircon struggles to cope with Yellow zircon being missing, so naturally she goes looking for her.





	1. Anxious

_ Blue looked out the window and sighed. It had been 2 months. _

_ Deep down, she had doubts about finding Yellow, but she couldn’t lose hope yet. _

_ After they crashed landed to this strange planet, Yellow immediately resented Blue and tried to go back to Homeworld, even if she was going to be shattered. _

 

_ That damned bloke should have known better _ she thought bitterly.

 

She felt a certain sense of... _ longing  _ after her disappearance though.

Like a part of her was missing.

She walked into the room that Steven called a ‘kitchen’.

Upon reaching Earth, ‘The Crystal Gems’ had been drawn to the loud boom from a crash landing spaceship, and that’s how they found  _ Blue _ . 

 

**And pretty soon Blue would find Yellow.**

 

* * *

 

Blue Zircon sat on the couch awkwardly. It felt strange, not particularly bad, just strange. It was the first time she was left alone at the temple.

She was going to get up when the 4 gems reappeared on the teleportation pad.

“Ah you’re back, can we go looking for her now” Blue said anxiously, craning her neck to see the gems. 

Steven trotted over to the nervous defender and smiled. 

“Of course!!” He said. 

Pearl looked at the defender weirdly.

“You know, for someone who says they’re rogue, you sure do care a lot about that homeworld gem” she said.

 

Zircon looked at her in disgust.

“ _ Me?  _ Care about  _ her? _ ” Blue said.

 

“Wow Blue, no need to get….defensive!” Steven laughed at his pun.

“What are you talking about, it's my job to be defensive!” She was shouting now. 

 

Garnet covered her smile with her hand. Obviously she was laughing at the pun, though. Not at Blue. That is totally absurd.

 

Steven raced to his bathroom while Blue paced around.

_ Oh what if shes hurt? _

_ Who cares, the only reason you’re doing this is in fear she’ll contact homeworld _

 

_ Is it _

She argued with herself, not noticing that Steven was already ready to leave. He said,

“Oh, hey Zircon, I hope you don’t mind but we’re bringing a friend of mine to help; she has an idea of where Yellow might be.” 

 

“Oh. Alright.” She said.

Steven took her hand and lead her to the warp pad, Zircon forming an awkward look on her face.

 

They appeared at the barn. Zircon looked around in amusement. Random objects were sticking out of the barn. She couldn’t help but smile.

 

“STEVEN!” A familiar voice said. Peridot.

“YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND!” She said excitedly as she greeted Blue. 

 

They began their trek through the ancient gem temples. If it weren’t for the moss and destroyed buildings, it would have looked beautiful. Steven, was ahead of them in case any corrupted gems were to attack  he would be able to defend. Blue and Peridot fell behind, discussing the possible locations of Yellow Zircon.

“You see, if I were a zircon, the most plausible plan would be to go to the old court room and see if there were any old communication devices, of course I am not a zircon so it's just a guess.” Steven perked up when she mentioned ‘courtroom’

“I didn’t know there were any gem courtrooms on Earth.” He said. 

“Nor did I.” Blue said, tilting her head.

“Oh. You must be an era 2 gem. Hmmm, I thought you were an era 1 judging from your form.” Peridot said. 

Blue blushed and was about to say something about how she was an era 1 gem when the green gem came to a halt in front of a mural on the ruin walls.

 

“Here we are, be aware that these were meant to keep the defendant locked inside, so don’t try anything!” Peridot warned, pushing a dusty button in the wall.

Blue peered inside, where it was completely dark. She shuddered at the thought of Yellow being locked in here, all alone. 

“Steven, stay out here and make sure to open the door when we yell!” Peridot said, stepping into the hallway, activating her head into a flashlight. Steven looked uneasy. “Are you guys sure? There might be traps or Yellow could be corrupt after being alone in here.” Blue winced when he said that Yellow may be corrupt. Blue didn’t consider it before, but after being in the narrow, dark cavern for 2 seconds she already felt like she may go insane. 

“Yes, stay out there!” She yelled. The gap closed as she shouted the last word.  “Well, let's get looking, _defender!”_

 

10 minutes later the pathway expanded into a large, dimly lit room. It was a huge courtroom with tall podiums where a judge would sit, other than that it was completely barren. Blue glanced at the other murals on the wall. Mostly the Diamonds and other high ranking gems were carved into the ancient stone.

“Well, I’ll go see if I can find any recent records of someone using any gem technology within the court's distance. She tripped a couple times running over to the large podiums. She giggled as she searched through the records. 

Blue scanned the room for any other sign of a certain gem being here. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but one thing caught her eye. 

A bright Yellow gemstone laying right next to a wall.

  
  


Blue’s eyes bulged as she neared the gem, but as she got closer she realized something. 

It wasn’t a zircon. And the gemstone was starting to glow.

“P-PERIDOT!” She yelled, but she was already running towards Blue.

“I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER!” She said excitedly pointing to the screen she had previously been working at.

“WE HAVE BIGGER CONCERNS! Look!” Blue cried, pointing to the corrupted gem that was starting to form.

 

A huge gem snake like gem with arms sticking out of its body was shaking. But as the two looked closer they realized it was shaking from being shocked from its own powers.

The pair jumped out of the way when the snake-gem opened its mouth a spewed electricity their way. “What do we do?!” Blue zircon asked,grabbing Peridot and dodging behind the podium. 

“I know! RUN!” She screamed as the gem slithered nearer to their hiding spot. 

Peridot ran towards the corridor they came from, Blue following. 

 

The creature was straight on their tails, Peridot had already reached the end and was pounding the wall and screaming at Steven to open the door.

 

A crack of sunlight was streaming through the hole where the door was opening. 

“Hurry! HURRY!” Blue screamed. Peridot ducked and darted under the door as soon as there was enough room for her, Zircon waiting impatiently for there to be enough room for her to get through.

She burst through the door frame, sunlight shining onto her face. The snake crawled out and hissed at them. Blue flinched as if the snake had bit her, when she opened her eyes however, she saw pink tinted fangs gnawing through the bubble around them.

  
  
  



	2. A mishap

Terrifying. Thats how what she used to describe corrupted gems. The snake thrashed itself against the bubble, shattering it. Blue ran for cover near a fallen ruin, but it was no use, the snake grabbed her by the foot and bit down hard.

Steven screamed Zircon's name as the slithering creature thrashed her all about.

Excruciating pain of electricity swept through Blue's body.

"ARGH!" She screamed, right before everything went dark.

She was poofed.

Zircon opened her eyes and began to reform.

Perhaps it was foolish to regenerate so quickly, but she wasn't a big fan of a giant yellow snake cracking her gem.

She glowed, and fell to her knees, everything hurt.

_Serves you right for not taking your time forming_

Blue looked up just in time to discover Steven bubbling the round, yellowish gem.

"Gah!" You breathed out. It was tiring, she wasn't used to corrupted gems yet.

"Zircon!" Steven Yelled. He came running in front of her.

"Are you alright?? You were barely out for 10 minutes!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine." She said, getting back onto her feet.

"Steven! Nice work! It was very...impressive!" Peridot said.

She was standing a few feet behind Zircon, so she walked up to them.

"Shall we go looking for the Yellow one? I found some coordinates that may lead to her location!" She said excitedly.

" _We_  found some coordinates" Blue chided. Peridot snorted and began to talk some more, she said, "She's right underneath us! She must have fell into a  _treacherous_ trap and got stuck in the courtroom. Perhaps that's what poofed the gem before we got to our destination." She said it with so much certainty that Blue  _had_  to believe it was true. It was the only lead she had gotten in nearly two months. She couldn't let that glimmer of hope go. She was right on Yellow's track.

She was going to find her. Whether or not she wanted to be found or not.

"Steven, I am not going into there again. I trust you will help this _lawyer_ find her significant other when I give directions?" Peridot said to Steven.

"Oh yea! But I have a better idea, instead of telling me the directions now you can talk to us on this walkie-talkie!"

Steven reached into his pockets, only then did I noticed that two round pink devices were sticking out of them.

_It's your job to notice these kind of things you fool!_

Zircon shook her head. Those thoughts always dawned upon her when she was anxious or sad. Which was quite often. But she was on Earth now, and that meant she had no 'job'.

_No purpose._

She sighed and took Steven's hand out of habit.

"Alright. Lead the way 'Steven'.

"Oh stars I hate this tunnel!" She murmured as a minor support beam whacked her in the nose. She rubbed the place where she had been hit.

"Oh sorry! I accidentally knocked that out of place!" Steven said.

 _What a sincere apology_ Zircon thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding." She said, carrying on.

She trudged, she was starting to regret coming back in.

_I should have made the Peridot come in here_

Suddenly, a loud and bossy voice was statically heard on the other end of Steven's "cookie cat" (exclusive edition) walkie-talkie.

"ARE YOU GUYS THERE YET?!" She shouted into the mic. "Uh, we're getting closer to the main room but you don't need to shout,"

"WHAT? REPEAT THAT, YOU'RE NOT GETTING THROU-" Steven shut his walkie-talkie off and looked behind him.

"Maybe we should wait to talk til later" He said.

When we finally got to the courtroom he switched the sound back on and started taking the instructions.

"OKAY, FIRST GO TO THE PODIUM AND THERE SHOULD BE MAPS OPENED FROM WHEN I USED IT-" She continued to ramble, Steven was by the podium while Blue went to work at the digital screen.

"OK NOW THERE SHOULD BE A-" Static swept through her mic, and the walkie talkie shut itself out.

"Aw man! I gotta get new batteries for this thing!" Steven said, shoving the device back into his pocket. "Great! Yellow's probably gotten herself poofed and we've lost all contact with our outside forces." Blue said. Steven looked up to her and said: "I'll go talk to her! Don't move a muscle!" He yelled, running from the courtroom back into the cavern. "Muscle?" She questioned, but he was long gone.

She tapped her foot and paced around nervously.

_I can't waste my time with these silly antics! I'll find her myself._

She went back to the screen and began typing until another tunnel, as if by magic, opened up on the side of the large podium.

She smirked gleefully.

_I've got you now, Yellow._

She stepped into the hole, but it was barely 5 ft wide.

Blue ran her hands over the wall, until something lit up, and made a "whirr!" noise and she felt the ground beneath her to lower.

_An ancient elevator. Nice._

5 minutes of absolute silence went by, and then she felt the floor coming to an abrupt stop, and the doors whirred open.

But when she stepped out of the elevator she had wished she waited for Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not update for a while due to me not being into courtship as much. I deeply apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh blease tell me what i need to improve on i guess,,,,this is an old fic and i have several chapters for this saved so i probably will update soon


End file.
